Obscure the Aftermath
by Kikkia
Summary: obscure the aftermath fanfiction that follows the storyline of the game with different character names and with some modifications. I do not own Obscure the Aftermath's storyline or characters.


Ch. 1 Shadow and Laura

"Whoah where am I?" I asked to myself while looking around the darkened hallway. It was the hallway in my high school but something seemed off. The air was heavy and the last thing I remember was it being way to early for all the lights to be off. I walked down the hallway passing by lockers and suddenly blood appeared on the lockers and walls. I gasped and just as soon as the blood appeared it disappeared equally as fast. Something was telling me to turn back but I ignored it and continued forward.

"I have to find her." I said aloud. Something flashed in the low lighting and I was blinded for a few seconds. Looking around I found the source of the flash on the floor. It was a flashlight, picking it up I faced it away from me and turned it on. Again a flash and more blood appeared on the walls this time with low moans and whispers coming from further down in the hall. Suddenly a person appeared walking against the wall. Well really it was half a person. Her right side was covered I blood and she kept asking, "Where is the other half of me? Where is it?"

"How is that even possible?" I asked her walking closer. I got within a few feet of her and she disappeared, the blood still remaining from where she was using the wall as support.

"Shadow is that you?" a female voice asked while footsteps tapped closer out of the darkness.

"Laura is that you?" I asked. "Hurry up, get into the light so I can see you." Another flash, my girlfriend steps into the view of the flashlight while shielding her eyes. I rush towards her and give her a hug. "Thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried about you." I said breathing a sigh of relief. Looking down I see her holding a baseball bat and a golf club. "Where did you find those?"

"Something really weird has been going on ever since we sniffed those flowers." I said looking around. "I saw this left half of Capri walking around but she disappeared when I got close to her."

"I must have seen the right half of her then because I saw the same thing." Laura said looking back into the darkness.

"Let's keep moving," I said as we started down the hallway. More blood appeared on the walls that wasn't there before. Shuffling feet were heard further down the hall. We stopped to listen. Soon loud ground-shaking footsteps approached us. Laura raised her golf club and the footsteps stopped.

I shined my flashlight down the hall as far as it can go and something grabbed my arm throwing me against the lockers. As I regained my composure I heard metal hitting flesh and roars of pain. I turned my flashlight around to see Laura being grabbed around the neck being choked.

"Laura!" I shouted raising my bat but it was too late. She fell to the ground in a bloody heap, her veins were popping out of her neck her eyes wide open with fear.

Then… I woke up half screaming covered in sweat in the boy's bathroom. Panting, I looked around trying to remember where I was.

"I've got to find Laura and make sure she's ok." I tried to get up but I had to sit back down due to the dizziness I was feeling. I tried again this time managing to stand up using the wall of the bathroom stall as support.

I stumbled and limped to Laura's room. "Man this headache is killing me," I said as I continued to walk down the hall. Approaching the stairs I see a Dr. Pepper sitting on the railing of the staircase. Grabbing it I took a swig and it made my headache disappear. "Ahh, much better, that's much better." I said as I was relieved of probably the worst headache of my life. I reached the stairs and climbed up them. Walking down the hallway I came across a disruption. The door is blocked off due to construction, looking outside through another door I saw a railing that I thought I could climb across on. I went over to it, jumped up and grabbed a hold of the rail. I shimmied across sliding my hands over the railing. During that time I slipped and almost fell but I managed to make it across in one piece without falling to my death. Dropping down on the other side, I stuck the landing.

"Good thing I'm good at acrobatics," I said to myself. I once again began my mission to find Laura. So I continued down the hallway reaching Laura's and her sister Capri's room. Walking into Laura's room I found her and her sister laying around the room asleep.

"Laura, Laura? Are you okay? I asked holding her in my arms. She stirred and look at me.

"Agh, my head." Laura moaned.

"Here take this," I said handing her the Dr. Pepper I had obtained earlier She drinks it and begins to stand up holding on to me for support.

"Thanks Shadow," she said. "Are we still going to the Delta Theta Gamma part?"

"Yeah," I said looking over at Capri. "Should we take Capri?"

"No let her rest she's having it tough right now." Laura said heading towards the door to leave the room.

"Okay," I said as we both leave the room.


End file.
